


The Eye of Darkness

by Electric_Angel



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Armoured Ventus Nightmare, Dream Eater Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Game: Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance Spoilers, Poetry, remains one of the best post-story bosses ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electric_Angel/pseuds/Electric_Angel
Summary: A poem based off of the final boss of Dream Drop Distance.
Kudos: 6





	The Eye of Darkness

_ Darkness within darkness _

_ An inescapable prison _

_ This world is just too small— _

_ The sun lowers beneath the horizon _

_ Dreams devoured by a waking nightmare _

_ The world of sleep transcended _

_ The moment that he took his first step _

_ Was the moment that he had ascended _

_ This was the last stop in their journey _

_ The beginning of the end of the road _

_ Once he was able to bring back his friend _

_ From the darkness he would forever forebode _

_ Whether he was a warrior of darkness _

_ Or a denizen, a champion of light _

_ Travelling, diving deep into Sora’s heart _

_ He’d walk the road to dawn and end this never-ending fight _

_ A heart trapped within an empty husk _

_ (The armour fiercely fighting to the end) _

_ For they were thinking of him, wherever he was,— _

_ And they hoped that their hearts would blend _

_ With their weapon low and steady _

_ The insignia of a nightmare remained striking; _

_ Holding their Keyblade backwards— _

_ Within them, Sora’s heart remained lying _

_ Darkness within darkness _

_ An inescapable prison _

_ This world is just too small— _

_ The sun lowers beneath the horizon _

_ But any prison can be broken down  _

_ When saved by a friend indeed _

_ Even the sun must rise over the horizon _

_ After one’s heart is finally freed _

_  
_ _ Their hurting shall be ended _

_ When you return to mend it _

_ And Riku didn’t come this far _

_ Just to have his journey end just yet _

_ Blade met blade, steel to steel, _

_ A furious battle within the weary station _

_ Far from awakened, muddled in dreary sleep _

_ Lead deep due to Xehanort’s temptation _

_ Perhaps even Riku heard muddled voices _

_ From a boy he had not yet known _

_ One whose heart was connected to Sora’s _

_ And one who desired to finally atone _

_ Protecting the one they cared for  _

_ Proved a feeble task; _

_ And with one last strike fell  _

_ The nightmare’s once-shining mask _

_ And, just like that, Sora’s nightmare was over _

_ Riku’s dive into the heart was finished _

_ Liberating him at last, there was just one more thing to do _

_ One more thing left behind—just a single message… _

_ Ansem the Wise, Roxas, and two other people he did not know _

_ Still laying deep within the depths of Sora’s heart _

_ Remained waiting for him to save them at last _

_ And would finally be able depart _

_ Sitting at the edge of the Destiny Islands, _

_ Riku closed his eyes and let the world spin around him _

_ The Eye of Darkness had finally been closed _

_ And light fully began to surround him _

_ He dreamed into a nightmare within a nightmare _

_ He dropped far beyond what he had once known _

_ And he had finally closed the distance between himself and Sora. _

**Author's Note:**

> Dream Drop Distance, too, is an underrated game, and I will defend that to my last breath.
> 
> Also, writing poetry is one of my favourite things to do. I quite literally wrote this all in a single sitting, so it's not incredibly polished, but I hope you like it anyway.


End file.
